


Selfies (ft. Oikawa's expressive emojis)

by orphan_account



Series: How to act normal around your crush [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oisuga Weekend Day 1: Selfies</p><p>[miss me Suga chan? (୨୧ ❛ᴗ❛)✧]</p><p>He thinks about not answering. What a terrible timing. But then he just takes a selfie of him looking crappy and sends it anyways.</p><p>[call me an idiot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfies (ft. Oikawa's expressive emojis)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Oisuga weekend! Instead of writing separate fics I decided to write a little serie based on a short oisuga fic I wrote before. Hopefully they make sense together ;) ? There are two more parts which I should update...soon! And also I made a [playlist](http://8tracks.com/lovablevillainy/how-to-act-normal-around-your-crush) because you gotta ;D
> 
> (it's written in hurry so I apologize for all the errors, will come back and edit) 
> 
> [Here's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861004) the link to the first part.

 

“What is it?” Iwaizumi asks while chomping down on his lunch.

“What?” Oikawa answers lazily, his eyes still staring outside of the classroom window.

“You are not talking. You are not spamming Sugawara every five minutes. You are not even checking your phone. Instead, you are sighing continuously and -should I continue?”

“ I guess I am.”

“Did he say no to your obvious advances?” Iwaizumi teases.

“No it’s not, I'm just not -well - I'm not really hungry.” Suddenly, Oikawa stands up and just walks away, leaving an untouched sandwich on his desk. And Iwaizumi realizes that this is serious.

 

\-----

Suga finally gathered enough courage to confess to Daichi, this time for good. His fingers hesitate over the sleek face of the screen.Then there’s this feeling of deja-vu. And this somehow reminds him of how Oikawa hadn’t been talking to him since his epic confession failure few days ago and the awkward conversation that followed.

Suga even sent him messages, which he wouldn’t normally do. But there was still no answer. He wonders if all of his personal stuff was too much...it wasn’t his fault, though. By all means, It shouldn’t really bother him because, they aren't that close...right? _right?_ It’s not like he's worried about Oikawa making fun of him or anything. But It bothers him more than it should.Heck, that’s another matter. He can’t let things like that distract him.

Suga calls Daichi. The calling signal ends, and his heart rate starts to rise.

“Hello?” This time again, he’s met with a voice other than Daichi’s

"....Kuroo?"

"Hey Sugawara! What's up?"

Suga checks to see if he made a mistake. But he didn't.

Someone takes the phone and now he can hear panicked voice of Daichi.

"Suga! Well-”

Then everything all fits together;how Daichi was telling him that he will be out of town this weekend and being kind of vague about details.

"Oh, I thought that you were visiting your cousin?"

Suga could hear Kuroo's frustrated voice saying 'Isn it the time we actually tell people?’

“I'm in Tokyo now.” Daichi answers.

“Yeah I thought so...Well, You could 've told me. Why is it such a secret?”

His voice is trembling a bit. He hopes he doesn’t sound too accusatory.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

 

"....Because I didn't tell you?"

"I mean you don’t have to tell me things if you don’t want. ”

 A normal friend wouldn't get upset like this. No, a normal friend wouldn't.

"We can talk about this when I go back-"

"Why are you being so- Can I just talk to Kuroo?"

He just couldn't stand having this conversation with Daichi. There's a pause, then Kuroo answers.

"Hey there,”

"So why is Daichi acting like a five-year-old caught eating more chocolate than he’s allowed for the day?"

"Maybe he thinks that he's gonna get yelled at? Honestly, I don't know why he's acting like that."

He could hear Daichi saying 'I would've told everyone when the time came!' across the phone.

Kuroo just says, "well, its the time now."

"Seriously, what does Daichi take me for? I thought that we were good friends? I mean- visiting a cousin? That’s just laughable.” He tries his best to sound causual about it. At the same time, he knows he's failing.

"I’ll relay that.”

"Umm, I guess then... I hope I didn’t interrupt anything! umm... bye?"

Kuroos says something in return but he couldn’t bring himself to continue the conversation so he just hangs up. Probably he would've broke down at some point if it continued. He looks at the ceiling. He's sure that it's turning slowly. This sucks. Yes, he’d noticed that some weekends Daichi wouldn’t answer him, and later give some excuses. How long had it been like that? Why didn't he tell him? Maybe Daichi didn't tell him because he knew that-

His phone vibrates. Suga wonders if its Daichi, trying to say something inane, like he's _sorry_. But it’s Oikawa sending a stupid selfie.

The caption reads.

[miss me Suga chan? (୨୧ ❛ᴗ❛)✧]

He thinks about not answering. What a terrible timing. But then he just takes a selfie of him looking crappy and sends it anyways.

[call me an idiot]

Oikawa answers.

[~( ´•︵•` )~ wanna talk?]

Suga doesn't answer. It takes just too much energy. He can’t even hold himself together. Against his wishes that Oikawa would leave him alone, his phone rings.

“Hey.” Suga tries to fake composure.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine”

“You sure don’t sound alright.”

 

“If you are curious. I failed again. I really suck at this. I did call the right number this time, though.”

Against his better self, he ends up saying whatever that comes to his mind, justifying to himself that Oikawa already knows all the embarrassing details.  

“You don't tell me- I can't believe he-”

Suga cuts Oikawa off.

“I called Daich and Kuroo answered. So I just kind of hung up.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey I'm sorry."

Suga’s trying very hard to distance himself from what happened. But it's proving difficult.

“Don’t be, why’s everyone feeling sorry for me? Sorry doesn’t get me anywhere. It's not even an answer.”

Then his mouth decides to to blurt out whatever bothers him the most, which probably isn't the best move nor the smartest thing to do.

“...What if Daichi wasn’t telling me he was going out with Kuroo because he knew I liked him? I feel so pathetic.”  

He really feels like crying, or shouting, or both.

“Maybe that’s not why he didn’t tell you?”

"How do you know? Why am I telling you this? Why am I having this conversation with you?"

It's stupidly reminiscent of their previous conversation. Suga can’t understand why or how he ends up discussing the most personal stuff with Oikawa. But then, life apparently has its own way of working things out.

A pause follows.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

Now Suga feels even worse for lashing out like that. He's a shipwreck.

“Apology accepted.”

“It's so messed up. I messed up. I feel so stupid.”

“We’ve all been there” Says Oikawa with a tone of resignation.

“But you are too popular for me to take that seriously.” Suga complains.

“Oh- the 'popular' thing can be such a hassle, to be completely honest-”

“I hope you don’t say that to people who confess to you? I would've punched you in the face.”

“Of course I wouldn’t! But really, it doesn’t work...like that.”

“Like have you ever confessed to someone and failed? Like _ever_? I imagine you’d just stare at your crush long enough until they haplessly fall under your charm.” Suga couldn't help but to be snarky.

“Wow, sarcasm. That sounded so, so, bitter. ”

“Sorry, just trying to cope.”

“If tearing me apart helps you I'd happily oblige, Suga-chan.”

Suga laughs despite himself.

“You feel better now?”

“Given the situation, more or less.”

“That’s good. Don’t forget to ice your eyes after you cry because puffy eyes are just a big no-no. We all have appearances to keep, right?”

“Just go to bed. I'm gonna sleep.” 

“That's a lie. I know you’ll be awake all night thinking about how broken your heart is."

Suga decides to ignore Oikawa’ surprisingly accurate comment.

“Besides, why didn’t you answer me before?”

And now it's Oikawa's turn to awkwardly dodge questions.

“Uh- I was...really occupied...kind of...”

“Now _that’s_ a lie.”

“I love how we call out on each other’s bullshit, suga-chan.” Oikawa says cheerily.

“Yeah, right. Well- I’m going to hang up before I dissolve into a sad puddle of tears as you said. So- good night?”

“Good night Suga-chan. You can call me if you want.”

"Maybe."

Just as he puts his phone down. His mind starts to replay everything that had just happened. And there comes the painful realization that how he’s just there, lonely and sad in his bed, while the boy he likes is probably making out with someone else. Sad and pathetic.

His phone vibrates again. 

[(ृ ु⁎ᴗᵨᴗ⁎)ु.zZ beauty sleep is important!!]

Yet, he can't deny the fact that despite everything he's midly amused by no one else than Oikawa Tooru. What has his life come to, thinks Suga.

 

 

 

 


End file.
